A Thing Called Lime Green
by NarutoLovesYou
Summary: This is my revision of two stories that I originally wrote called "The Girl with the Dark Mark" and "L.A. Riot Girl". I own both of them and I own the original characters from them. "We both need to face everything eventually." "That guy, Dumbledore, won'


**A Thing Called Lime Green**

_(Author Note: Some of you have probably read my stories "The Girl with the Dark Mark" and "L.A. Riot Girl". I went back to back date the entries because I couldn't find the disks that they were saved on. I decided that I wasn't that happy about the way that the story was going and I felt that it was poorly written and didn't flow the way that I wanted to. So here is my second attempt to form these stories, but this time they are written as one story.I've changed a lot of things, so I decided to just post this as a new story and see how you like it.)_

**Chapter One**

"_**Drop everything, start it all over. Remember more than you'd like to forget." Taking Back Sunday**_

Two girls sat side by side on a gleaming scarlet train, yet made no movement or attempts to contact. The one was named Sake Imai and the other Yuki Akamira. It wasn't that they didn't want to talk to each other, but it was easier to just plug themselves into their Ipods and imagine that they were somone else. Both were dreading their early destination, Hogwarts, their new school. In light of recent events the two girls had been set to transfer schools and arrive a tad bit early to get acquainted with their new surroundings.

"Why couldn't I have held out for two more damn years? It would've only been two more years of Kingston, I wouldn't have died or anything." Sake adressed Yuki, who was sitting next to her. At first Yuki did not respond, only hoped that Sake would assume she wasn't listening. The last thing she wanted to do was add Sake's problems to her long list of problems that she herself posessed.

"Are you talking to me?" Yuki turned to her companion and threw her Ipod on a seat across from her. If she was going to have to talk sometime about all of this then why not now when no one was listening?

"You darn well know I am. I don't talk to myself and you know that."

"Yeah, sure sure. You had to cave in and tell someone. It's not like you could just keep a secret like that in forever."

"I know, I know. You know whats hardest about being in England?"

"What?"

"My Moms here." Sake leaned back in her seat and put her arms behind her head, trying to focus on the distant memory now tearing through her thoughts. It was cloudy, but she could still picture it all.

A ten-year-old girl sat on the end of her white mattress looking out the window. Everything in the room was gone. The only thing left was the mattress she was perched on. She was watching her mom packing the last of her possessions into the Mercedes station wagon. The little girl was named Sake and was getting the last look of her mom. She ran out of the room and hugged her mom around her waist, her eyes filled with tears and her mom hugged her tight and lifted her off the ground. Sake whispered that she loved her.

"I love you too, dear. Now be a good girl for daddy and take this." Her mom handed her a file box and Sake put it onto the concrete of the driveway. Watching her mother get in that car and leave was hard, she wanted to chase after her, but knew better than that. Daddy would never approve of such behavior in front of the neighbors. For all they knew her Mother and Father were still happily married, but that was far from the truth. When the car was gone she half-heartedly picked up the file box and carried it up to her new room. She put it under the window and went back down to get her mattress. She heard her father slam his bedroom door and she flinched with tears brimming in her eyes again.

"Is this what hell is like?" She thought to herself as she pulled her matress up the stairs to her new room. As she put the matress on its low bed frame she couldn't help but know that this wasn't what normal ten year olds did on Sunday afternoons. She pulled the stairs in behind her and closed the trap door. All that she could do now was sigh and watch the grass under her, desperately grasping onto the hope that still lingered in her heart. Maybe her Mother wouldn't leave her hear with this monster of a man. The walls were newly painted blue and the white carpet had been put in two weeks ago, she had done the whole job herself. She didn't want to be in the house anymore and this was the farthest away she could get. She was going to live in the attic, by choice. She had fought her father about it for two months before this day and waited for him to give in, which he did two weeks ago. The blood shot eyes that she now saw through only let her see what she wanted to see, a dark blue haze. It was exactly what she wanted. The ceiling formed a pyramid and peak up at the halfway through the room. Rain began to fall outside and she heard it plop down loudly on the roof above her. If she wanted to remember her Mom then all she could do was scramble for the memories she would lose, but this file box would at least help. The last thing she wanted was to forget.

Dear Sake-

You know that I love you and I always will. Please don't ever forget that. I know that at the current moment you can't come with me, but remember that you can when you turn eighteen. Be a good student at Kingston and please don't cause your father anymore grief. No matter how much he might deserve it. Keep your head up high and remember I'm always here to help you. You are a bright and attractive young lady. Please don't ever forget that.

Love-

Mary Imai

Tears fell from her eyes and stained the paper she was now held close to her face. Deep inside she knew that nothing would ever be the same, but she didn't want that. She wanted to go back to the days when she was normal, not a witch. She didn't want to be the daughter of a muggle and a Witch. Why did her Mother have to tell her father that the letter had ever come. And why did she have to stay with her father, sure he could financially support her, but didn't she need emotional support? In frustration and with pent up rage she grabbed the pillow next to her and threw it at the wall with all the strength she could muster. She ignored all forms of communication and when her father came to the door the only thing he got was a muffled "screw you" from behind the trap door.

"Maybe its time for both of us to face our fears." Yuki whispered and watched Sake get up and open one of the compartment's windows. Cool air slinked into the room, causing both of the girls to sigh in relief.

"What if I'm not ready for that?"

"You have to be. You can't just forget that you have something most don't desire. But you can use it to your advantage. You can use it to help people!"

"Like that will happen. I probably won't even live to see the end of my years at this school."

"Trust me, that Dumbledore guy won't let you die anytime soon, even if you wanted to."

"That's true." Sake settled back in her seat again and couldn't help but feel a rush of relief. She and Yuki were finally getting a chance to start over, and that something most weren't alloweed.

"Very."


End file.
